Mariage chez les Malefoy
by Missma
Summary: Avoir ses parents sur Facebook, ça craint. [Poudlard, Facebook, Next Gen', Golden Trio]


**Note :** Je ne cite personne en source mais vous avez bien évidemment compris que je m'inspire de nombreuses, nombreuses, nombreuses fanfictions sur le même thème, rien n'est à moi. Petit one-shot sans prétention pour passer le temps, qui j'espère vous plaira en attendant la suite de mes autres fics. Bisous bisous !

* * *

 **MARIAGE CHEZ LES MALEFOY.**

 **oOoOo**

 **James Sirius Potter** a rejoint Facebook.

( **Lily Potter** et trois autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **James Sirius Potter** est devenu ami avec **Albus Severus Potter** et trente autres personnes.

 **Scorpius Malefoy :** On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as ajouté ?

 **James Sirius Potter :** Mon doigt a glissé. On peut savoir pourquoi tu as accepté ?

 **Molly Weasley :** Coucou chéri, c'est mamie !

 **Scorpius Malefoy :** Pour ce genre de notification. Entre autres.

* * *

 **Albus Severus Potter** a rejoint le groupe _Mon prénom c'est de la merde, et je vous emmerde_.

( **James Sirius Potter** aime ça)

 **Harry Potter :** Un peu de respect pour vos illustres homonymes !

 **Lily Potter** : Et les boucles d'oreilles en légume que je reçois chaque année pour mon anniversaire, on en parle ?

 **Luna Scamander** a partagé un lien : _Les légumes ont une conscience, ne les mangez pas !_ [cliquez ici pour voir l'image]

* * *

 **James Sirius Potter** a modifié ses informations (James Potter).

 **Albus Severus Potter** a modifié ses informations (Albus Potter).

* * *

 **James Potter** a écrit sur son mur : On se sent plus léger ! - avec **Albus Potter**

( **Albus Potter** aime ça)

 **Harry Potter :** Vous ne l'effacerez quand même pas du registre des sorciers, vous savez.

 **Ginevra Potter :** A la vie à la mort. Hahaha !

 **Drago Malefoy :** Pour quelqu'un qui s'appelle "Ginevra", je trouve que c'est un tantinet ironique.

 **Ginevra Potter :** Et venant de la part de quelqu'un qui s'appelle "Drago", ça l'est un tantinet aussi ou pas ?

( **Hermione Granger-Weasley** aime ça)

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy** a créé le groupe _Une lettre de plus dans mon prénom et je vous cramerais tous la gueule._

( **Théodore Nott** , **Ron Weasley** et cinq autres personnes aiment ça)

 **Hermione Granger-Weasley :** Ronald !

 **Ron Weasley :** Avoue que c'est drôle quand même. Drago/Dragon !

 **George Weasley :** Courage, Hermione, tu as fait le plus gros. Plus que vingt ou trente ans.

 **Drago Malefoy :** Mais depuis quand vous êtes dans ma liste d'amis, vous tous ?

* * *

 **Harry Potter** a rejoint le groupe _Pour un monde meilleur._ **  
**

( **Hermione Granger-Weasley** , **Ron Weasley** , **Neville Londubat** et soixante autres personnes aiment ça)

 **Seamus Finnigan :** L'espoir sera toujours là quelles que soient les difficultés !

 **Neville Londubat :** Un coup d'épée et paf, a pu de serpent !

 **Hermione Granger-Weasley :** Neville, je ne crois pas que ce genre d'action marche pour combattre les injustices dans la société. Par contre la SALE...

 **Ron Weasley :** Non, non, non, Harry qu'as-tu fait !

* * *

 **Hermione Granger-Weasley** a actualisé le groupe _La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes (nouvelle page inédite !)_.

 **Hermione Granger-Weasley** a ajouté **Ron Weasley** , **Harry Potter** et quinze autres personnes.

 **Ron Weasley** a quitté le groupe.

 **Ron Weasley** : Ce n'est pas parce que c'est sur internet que je vais être plus intéressé par ta stupide société, Hermione !

 **Hermione Granger-Weasley :** A ta guise... La chambre d'amis a justement besoin d'être habitée.

 **Ron Weasley** a demandé à être ajouté dans le groupe.

 **Harry Potter :** Tu vois, moi je ne dis rien mais j'ai désactivé les notifications. C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Sub-ti-li-té.

* * *

 **Rose Weasley** a rejoint le groupe _Tu sais que tes parents sont sur Facebook quand..._

( **Hugo Weasley** , **Scorpius Malefoy** et neuf autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Lily Potter** a écrit sur le mur de **Scorpius Malefoy** : Bon du coup on se le fait ce café ?

 **Scorpius Malefoy :** Jeudi au Chaudron Baveur ?

 **Lily Potter :** Parfait !

 **James Potter :** Attendez woh woh woh. Depuis quand tu sors avec ma sœur, Malefoy ?

 **Lily Potter :** James !

 **Scorpius Malefoy :** Depuis jamais, Potter. Les rapports virtuels d'amitié factice que j'ai avec toi sont déjà beaucoup à supporter, alors n'essaye pas de me refiler un quelconque autre lien par l'intermédiaire de ta sœur. (quoique l'idée de la sauver du clan Potter pour lui offrir l'aura des Malefoy est tentante, je l'admets)

 **James Potter :** Avec la tête qu'elle a au réveil, même l'aura de trois familles Malefoy ne suffirait pas à la sauver.

( **Albus Potter** aime ça)

 **Lily Potter :** ...

* * *

 **Lily Potter** a rejoint le groupe _Les frères, cette calamité.  
_

( **Rose Weasley** , **Dominique Weasley** et **Roxanne Weasley** aiment ça)

 **James Potter :** Je te signale que partager la salle de bain avec une fille ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir non plus.

( **Louis Weasley** et **Fred Weasley Jr** aiment ça)

 **Albus Potter :** Je confirme.

* * *

 **Ginevra Potter** a créé le groupe _Les hommes préfèrent les blondes, les brunes comptent pas pour des prunes... Il n'empêche que le Survivant a épousé une rousse._

( **Harry Potter** , **Lily Potter** et **Rose Weasley** aiment ça)

* * *

 **Lucy Weasley** a créé l'événement _Winter Party : mettez le feu à la glace les biquets !_

 **Lorcan Scamander :** Biquets ?

 **Lysander Scamander :** Je confirme... Biquets ?

 **George Weasley :** N'essayez pas de copier le style Gred et Forge, il est unique !

* * *

 **James Potter** , **Albus Potter** , **Lily Potter** et seize autres personnes participent à l'événement _Winter Party : mettez le feu à la glace les biquets !_

 **James Potter :** Potter toujours prêts !

 **Scorpius Malefoy :** Forcément, quand il s'agit de ne rien glander...

 **Molly Weasley Jr :** Il n'empêche que ce titre d'événement est vraiment ridicule.

 **Lucy Weasley :** Vous me croyez maintenant quand je dis qu'elle ressemble de plus en plus à papa ?

( **George Weasley** et **Ron Weasley** aiment ça)

* * *

 **Scorpius Malefoy** est devenu ami avec **Théoxanne Nott**.

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy** a écrit sur le mur de **Théodore Nott** : Donc en fait le diminutif de ta nièce c'est Théo ?

 **Théodore Nott :** Je t'avais dit que ma famille avait un sens de l'humour douteux.

* * *

 **James Potter, Albus Potter, Lily Potter** et seize autres personnes ont participé à l'événement _Winter Party : mettez le feu à la glace les biquets !_

* * *

 **Albus Potte** r a été identifié dans une photo par **Rose Weasley**. [cliquez ici pour voir l'image]

 **Dominique Weasley :** Je rêve ou il porte une de mes culottes par-dessus son pantalon ?

 **Victoire Weasley :** De ce que j'ai lu, c'est une référence à une célébrité moldue ou quelque chose comme ça.

 **Hermione Granger-Weasley :** Un super-héros. Et vous avez de la chance qu'Harry n'ait pas accès à internet pour le moment.

 **Lily Potter :** Rose, je t'aime.

 **Rose Weasley :** Je sais. Dix Gallions comme convenu ?

* * *

 **Fred Weasley Jr** aime _La drague sorcière ou les mille et un sous-entendus du balai magique._

( **Harry Potter** , **Ron Weasley** et deux autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Molly Weasley Jr** aime _Les sous-entendus masculins à bannir définitivement : chapitre un, le balai magique._

( **Dominique Weasley** et quatre autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

 **Albus Potter** voudrait mourir...

( **Scorpius Malefoy** , **Rose Weasley** et dix autres personnes aiment ça)

 **Albus Potter :** Un peu de compassion, non, personne ?

 **Scorpius Malefoy :** J'ai payé le prix fort pour la photo où tu essayes de voler en sous-vêtements roses, alors non. D'ailleurs qui porte encore des sous-vêtements roses de nos jours, franchement ?

 **Dominique Weasley :** Je tiens à préciser que ce sont de très vieux sous-vêtements.

 **James Potter :** Je crois que la vraie question c'est "comment Albus s'est procuré des sous-vêtements féminins".

 **Lily Potter :** Ou "comment il a fait pour savoir comment les mettre alors qu'il n'arrive déjà pas à trouver quelqu'un à qui les enlever".

( **James Potter** aime ça)

 **Albus Potter :** Le soutien de la famille... ça n'a pas de prix...

* * *

 **Albus Potter** a rejoint les groupes _Les frères, cette calamité_ et _L'alcool c'est bien, mais seulement quand on n'en boit pas._

 **Lily Potter :** Tu vois qu'il est chouette ce groupe, finalement !

 **James Potter** : Tu crois qu'il a compris que c'est moi qui l'ai persuadé d'enfiler cette culotte ?

* * *

 **Scorpius Malefoy** est en couple.

 **Drago Malefoy :** De quoi, de qui, où, quand ?

 **Lucius Malefoy :** J'espère au moins qu'elle est de sang pur.

 **Narcissa Malefoy :** De mon temps on apprenait les relations amoureuses de ses enfants par autre chose qu'un écran d'ordinateur, mais enfin...

 **Drago Malefoy :** Non mais dites tout de suite que je suis un mauvais père, aussi.

 **Lucius Malefoy :** On le pense, mais on ne l'a pas dit.

 **Scorpius Malefoy :** Bon sinon la réunion de famille elle se termine bientôt ?

 **Scorpius Malefoy :** ... Et d'ailleurs c'est peut-être "il".

* * *

 **Lucius Malefoy** a fait une crise cardiaque.

 **Narcissa Malefoy :** Allons chéri, allons.

 **Scorpius Malefoy :** Et puis de nos jours la médecine sorcière a beaucoup évolué. Un couple de même sexe peut tout à fait avoir un enfant, il faut juste un peu de magie et une éprouvette.

 **Narcissa Malefoy :** N'en rajoute pas Scorpius, s'il te plaît.

 **Drago Malefoy :** On dirait qu'il a hérité de mon sens de l'humour ce petit.

* * *

 **Lucius Malefoy** a fait une deuxième crise cardiaque.

 **Neville Londubat :** Vous avez déjà essayé les traitements à base de plantes ? C'est très efficace.

* * *

 **Dominique Weasley** a fait le test _Quel sorcier célèbre êtes-vous_ et a eu comme résultat  Bridget Wenlock. **  
**

 **Lily Potter** a fait le test _Quel sorcier célèbre êtes-vous_ et a eu comme résultat  Bowman Wright.

* * *

 **Albus Potter** a fait le test _Quel sorcier célèbre êtes-vous_ et a eu comme résultat  Circé.

 **James Potter :** C'est bon papa, on a la deuxième fille de la famille !

 **Albus Potter :** Je vous répète que j'ai répondu au hasard. Au ha-sard !

 **Lily Potter :** Menace-le de le transformer en cochon, ça devrait le calmer.

( **Rose Weasley** aime ça)

* * *

 **Rose Weasley** a fait le test _Quel sorcier célèbre êtes-vous_ et a eu comme résultat  Grogan Stump.

* * *

 **Molly Weasley Jr** aime _Pour que quelqu'un leur fasse bouffer leurs tests._

* * *

 **Scorpius Malefoy** est en couple avec **Théoxanne Nott** (c'est bon papy, tu respires ?)

( **Théoxanne Nott** , **Lucius Malefoy** et **Narcissa Malefoy** aiment ça)

 **Drago Malefoy :** MA BELLE-FILLE VA S'APPELER THÉO ? JE REFUSE CATÉGORIQUEMENT.

 **Théodore Nott :** Si ça peut te rassurer, mes cousins ne sont pas très heureux non plus d'accueillir un blond platine dans la famille. Question de tradition, on est quand même tous bruns de père en fils.

 **Théoxanne Nott :** Je peux quand même rappeler que je m'appelle Théoxanne et pas Théo ?

 **Scorpius Malefoy :** Je peux quand même rappeler qu'il n'est pas question de mariage dans ce statut ?

 **Drago Malefoy :** Non.

 **Théodore Nott :** Non.

* * *

 **Pansy Nott** a écrit sur le mur d' **Astoria Malefoy :** Il faut absolument qu'on discute de la robe de mariée ! **  
**

 **Astoria Malefoy :** Pardon ?

* * *

 **Astoria Malefoy** a écrit sur le mur de **Drago Malefoy** : On peut savoir ce que vous fabriquez avec Théodore ?

 **Drago Malefoy :** Des trucs d'hommes, chérie, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

 **Théodore Nott :** Heureusement qu'elle a dit "avec Théodore" et pas "avec Théo", ça aurait porté à confusion. Ha ha.

 **Drago Malefoy :** Mais POURQUOI mon fils ne peut pas choisir une femme avec un prénom normal ?

 **Scorpius Malefoy :** Père, je vous répète que nous n'allons pas nous marier !

* * *

 **Astoria Malefoy** a rejoint les groupes _Jeunesse éternelle, dépasser l'angoisse du mariage de ses enfants_ et _Moi grand-mère ? Jamais ! **  
**_

* * *

 **Harry Potter** a écrit sur le mur de **James Potter** : Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour l'honneur de la famille. Tu laisserais un Malefoy se marier avant toi ?

 **James Potter :** Franchement ? Ouais.

 **Albus Potter :** On est bien d'accord, ils s'emballent tous pour un futur mariage à cause d'un simple statut ?

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy** a écrit sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Jaloux hein, Potter ? Inutile de te dire que tu n'es pas invité.

 **Harry Potter :** Tu me brises le cœur.

* * *

 **Facebook** sponsorise l'événement _Mariage chez les Malefoy_.

 **Scorpius Malefoy :** QUOI ?

* * *

 **Scorpius Malefoy** a rejoint le groupe _Avoir ses parents sur Facebook, ça craint._

( **James Potter** , **Albus Potter** , **Théoxanne Nott** et treize autres personnes aiment ça)


End file.
